wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Tilea
The coastal plains encompassing the Tilean Sea are studded with human settlements, collectively known as the Tilean Cities. Geography Tilea stretches from the Apuccini Mountains in the east to the Abasko Mountains in the west, curving right round the Tilean Sea and bordered by the Irrana Mountains in the north. The Appuccinis shelter the Tileans from the lawless areas known as the Border Princes (or that is how the Tileans see it, at least), but forests in the foothills are dangerous enough, harbouring many predatory beasts, not all of natural earthly origin. There are Goblins too and brigands are a constant threat, maintaining stony strongholds high in the mountain valleys. Few Tilleans would willingly venture into these areas, whilst few of those who do ever return. The inland states are mostly concerned with agriculture, growing crops, and raising goat and sheep herds or grazing scrappy cattle. To the west, the Abasko Mountains fall abruptly to the sea, offering little scope for settlement other than small, cliff-hanging fishing villages with the occasional goat-herd sheltering high up in one of the hidden upland valleys. In the northwest, the land lies under the evil miasma of the foul Blighted Marshes, a lifeless area of shallow pools covered by a great swirling mist and fed by innumerable stinking streams. The marshes form countless miles of fetid, sluggish pools in which indescribable things slime and slither. It is a lightless land of mist and vapour, so repellant that Humans go nowhere near. The marshes are home to pestilence and countless disease-carrying insects, but also to the arch-servants of Chaos, the Skaven - whose great monument to decay, the city of Skavenblight, stands crumbling amongst the stinking mire. Humans avoid the whole area and the few that dare breathe the city's name insist that it is but an evil legend. Politics The Tilean lands are divided into numerous states, each under the leadership of a city or major town. Most of the important states lie upon the coast and are great maritime powers, often battling the Arabians and Estalians for control of the high seas, seizing merchant convoys and helpless lone traders. Although there is great rivalry between the individual states, there is also a measure of mutual respect, a recognition of a common heritage that ensures the most of their warlike energies are directed against common enemies. The inland states are smaller, sometimes subservient in some way to the coastal states. The People The Tileans share many physical and cultural traits with the Estalians to the west. They are dark-skinned and have black glossy hair. In the relative safety of their own borders, they are happy to pour scorn on the Estalian claim of being the first Humans to settle in the Old World, but think twice before debating the point with a native of that land. Language The Tileans speak a distinct musical dialect of Old Worlder, which outsiders sometimes mistake for Estalian; nothing is guaranteed to annoy a Tilean more. Cities The greatest of the Tilean cities (although there are many smaller ones) are Luccini, built near an ancient, ruined Elven sea port; Miragliano, built on islands with canals instead of streets; Remas, home of the Old World's greatest fishermen; Sartosa, City of Pirates; and Tobaro, City of Sirens. Category:Background Category:World Guide